


The continuance of life（生命的延續）

by sunksilence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunksilence/pseuds/sunksilence
Summary: 因為某位不具名太太冒著掉馬甲的風險將他的防火嫁作下●美圖送來了，這算是當時的謝禮！未來請務必產出更多美味的圖！！（嗷嗷待哺）➨這是左遊龍化的文，然後那啥，有下●情節，無法接受者，請盡速關掉視窗，以保證雙眼的完好。➨雖然查了不少恐龍的資料，但是被朋友吐槽防火牆龍和恐龍有何關係？過程與特性基本上都快變成瞎掰了如果有人願意和我分享解惑我會很感謝的QAQ➨究極OOC，然後請把上面那兩條再讀三遍！！✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖





	The continuance of life（生命的延續）

難受…噁心…發燙…

 

遊作側躺在沙地中挖出的巢內，雖說兩公尺寬的巢裡面貼心的用柔軟的葉子舖成了一張小塌，他還是覺得沒有對現在的身體狀況有絲毫的緩解。

 

 

越發鼓脹的乳首腫了起來，輕微摩擦都會疼，腹部高高隆起，讓他不能仰躺或趴伏，於是他就像是個尚未脫離母體的胎兒那樣曲著身子，藍色的抓子輕按在腹上，銀色的長尾翼環著身體形成一個C型，彷彿這樣就能增加一點安全感。

 

那個傢伙…現在上那兒去了？

…他離開了多久？

 

 

✖✖✖

 

 

 

和大多數的龍一樣，他們遵循著各自先祖遺留在血統中的習性生存在這片寬廣的大陸上。

 

 

作為世上僅存的一隻的「防火牆龍」，遊作對自己未來的伴侶其實無法有什麼選擇，況且才一百多歲，距離性成熟還有些時間。

 

「遊作的時間也差不多要到了吧？」超過千歲的赤色巨龍長居河畔，被異世界的人類尊崇為神，只見祂優雅的剝開一顆鮮紅的石榴含進嘴裡，出於關心詢問了這位過分年輕的後輩。

 

 

「遊作！要找對象的話西方那邊的龍聽說很不錯啊！」

 

旁邊一隻體型略小的紅龍和一隻崽龍在水中翻滾得不亦樂乎，然後將成功捕捉到的巨蝦扔進嘴裡嚼得喀滋喀滋：「你是僅剩的一隻電子宙屬的防火牆龍，在那邊肯定很受歡迎，他們每到春季都會成群結隊的聚在一起等著交──」

 

 

「前輩，遊作自己會規劃，我想不用我們太過操心。」星塵龍揚起一雙銀色的羽翼，準備去把河裡的吃貨撈出來：「不過作為你的前輩，建議還是先找到適合的對象，不然初次發情期來到時你自己可能挺不住，況且──」

 

 

──在被人類實驗過的情況下，到時會發生什麼情況可說不準。

 

 

✖✖✖

 

 

「我才離開幾個小時你又搞破壞了嗎？」

 

隨著一陣閃電砸落在巢的二十公尺之外，地面輕微的震動，一隻渾身包覆著黑色與赤色盔甲的槍管龍出現在瀰漫的煙霧中。

 

「…我說過、回來時…安靜點…噁──！」

天知道現在任何震動都讓他生不如死反胃噁心。

 

 

「我已經放緩了降落的速度。」Revolver的嗓音音調偏低，雖然年齡大不了自己多少，卻給人一種過分年長沉穩的印象。只見他左手扛著幾隻剛宰殺的獵物靠近他妊娠中的「伴侶」。

 

槍管龍這個品種雖然生的不如防火牆龍那樣纖細，但是不影響他輕盈靈活的移動，只見他輕鬆的繞過巢四周的巨坑──儘管妊娠中的龍現在看起來懶洋洋地且虛弱不堪，但是巢周圍那些新產生的焦黑痕跡都是他稍早的傑作。

 

「你早上發完脾氣應該情緒好些了？現在想進食了？」

 

 

「…我不想吃…」

 

從昨晚開始陣痛的頻率越來越密集，他吐了好幾次，胃中可能已經沒有東西了，脾氣也大的很，周圍的土地都成為了他發洩的對象，Revolver抓來給他解悶的獵物也被撕的粉碎。

 

 

 

見他沒有進食的慾望，Revolver選擇坐在巢邊，他注意到巢中的葉子浸滿了液體，顯得特別潮濕，他小心的收起利爪，撫過遊作汗濕的臉，然後順著脖子往下（不得不說防火牆這個品種的脖子生的特別的優美），撫過發脹的乳首，來到隆起的腹部，動作輕柔的像是在安撫未出世的幼崽。

 

 

或許撫摸與對方的嗓音本身就有舒緩的效果，也有可能是妊娠中本能的會對伴侶產生依賴心，遊作的龍尾隨著按摩的力道在尾端小幅度的拍打，不得不稍稍承認自己喜歡這樣──以至於他都沒注意到Revolver竟然趁機掰開了他的雙腿。

 

 

「喔，泄殖腔…果然打開了。」難怪底下枕著葉子都濕透了，因為開始出水了嗎？

 

 

「什──！？打開了！？」

什麼時候──？！

 

 

「安靜躺著。」對方稍稍施力壓住遊作的肩膀，現在變成一個他仰躺著，Revolver跪在他腿間的姿態，遊作兩條佈滿了銀色與藍色鱗片的腿卡在對方身體兩側，無法闔上。

「慢慢呼吸，腹部用力，或許你馬上就可以解脫了…」

 

 

不要說的那麼容易！

 

圓滾滾的腹腔內那種無法忽略的蠕動感突然變的劇烈，伴隨著越發鮮明的劇痛，遊作疼的渾身發軟，脖子無助的往後仰起，大滴的汗珠從額上滾落，嘴巴咬的死緊，因為感覺稍稍鬆開就會慘叫出聲。

 

要死掉了要死掉了要死掉了要死掉了要死掉了──

 

大顆的淚水潰堤了，爭先恐後的從綠色的眼睛中湧出，陌生的恐懼逐漸支配他的心靈，讓他漸漸陷入幼時被人類抓去實驗的記憶裡，那時也是這樣，不知什麼時候會結束，不知自己會不會死？好可怕好可怕好可怕好可怕好可怕好可怕好可怕好可怕──

 

「冷靜點。」

Revolver左手按摩著他大腿緊繃的肌肉，一面檢查伴侶身體的反應：「思考三件會讓你鎮定下來的事情，馬上就會結束的。」

看伴侶疼成這樣，他自己要說完全不擔心是不可能的，畢竟初次生產的龍都會比較困難，希望他能挺的過去。

 

 「你、騙人！我...我也想啊啊啊啊啊啊──」

果然稍微鬆口慘叫聲就溢出來了，無法闔上的嘴巴從側邊流出大量的唾液，不過遊作也無心去管自己現在有多狼狽了。

 

 「好孩子，看到了，再用力點，腿不要闔上。」正直的性格讓他一向鄙視說謊的行為，但他此時難得的說謊了。

身下的泄殖腔正以肉眼可見的速度緩緩長開，可以窺見為了試圖產出而艱難蠕動的粉色腸肉，但是還沒看見卵出現的跡象，應該快了...

 

遊作可以感覺到腹腔裡的物體正緩慢的往下體的位置滑落，本來如果順利，應該可以直接落進通道內，不過天不從「龍」願，那顆卵硬生生的卡在了不上不下的位置，疼的他臉色發白，泄殖腔的入口猛力的收縮著，想要排出卵，但是那顆卵頑強的硬是無法排出，隨著腸壁的蠕動碾壓他的身體。

 

「要、沒有力氣...了...」已經喊叫的連聲音都嘶啞了，嘴唇也被咬的流血，雙腿無力的痙攣。

 

「不要把注意力集中在疼痛上，會結束的。」

 

終於，第一顆卵咕啾一聲硬是擠過了被撐開的穴口，落在柔軟的草堆上，裹著黏液安靜的躺在他腿間。

 

「你肚子裡應該還有，先別昏過去。」

輕聲安撫了遊作，Revolver將卵蛋放置在一旁，免得遊作掙扎時將脆弱的卵弄碎。這顆卵是特別狹長的橢圓形，整體呈現銀色，表面光滑，上面有著防火牆種特有的藍色迴旋紋路，殼比想像中還透明，如果拿去陽光下觀察，或許可以看見裡面未睜眼的幼崽。

 

噢，第二顆也出來了，竟然是紅色紋路偏圓的卵？蛋殼的表面較為粗糙，和剛剛的不同，這是槍管種的幼崽？

 

 

✖✖✖

 

 

一般的龍產下卵的數量平均值是二十顆，作為第一次妊娠的防火牆龍，這次總共產下了六顆卵，數量明顯偏少，是因為實驗的後遺症嗎？

 

彷彿像是從墓地走一遭，剛完成了繁衍任務的年輕防火牆龍閉著眼打盹，對伴侶的擺弄與檢查沒有任何反應。

 

「辛苦了。」

他抹去遊作額上的汗水。

現在好好休息吧。

 

 

The End

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

 【後記】

我可能低估了自己，我本來以為這文應該500字段子解決，沒想到還是爆到2500+（不過對日常爆字數的我來說好像也是正常的）

雖然很早以前就有防火作產●的構想，但是這超越了自己以往的恥//力極限，不過當有一天拿到了太太的圖後腦海中的最後一絲理智斷掉了，捲起袖子開始打草稿。（藤木遊作怎麼能一直在突破我的過往標準） 

再次謝謝太太讓我看到美味十足的防火作，我滿足到不知該說什麼了（大哭）

對了，還有一個插曲，我本來計劃是讓作纏著李波要求Mating和告白的（咦），結果朋友說當然李波要強勢些才行！ 

我：好，那就來命運的擲骰吧，奇數遊作主動，上吧！決定命運的骰子！ 

友：喔，點數2呢

我：@$“#&€^β£￥_@$

雖然這一段依然被我省略了

以上，謝謝看到這裡的你wwwwww如果要毆打我請用龍蛋我可以拿來孵防火嫁（逃


End file.
